SHREKTIMUS
by Llama-Corn108
Summary: IN THE MAGICAL WORLD OF SEPTIMUS HEAP, SEPTIMUS IS MAKING A BIG CHANGE. WILL SEPTIMUS BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HIM? OR WILL SEPTIMUS BE SHREKT?


p style="text-align: center;"Fan-Fiction/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shrektimus/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDISCLAIMER/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI DO NOT OWN SHREK OR THE SEPTIMUS HEAP FRANCHISE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPROLOUGE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong /strong One day in the Wizard Tower, Septimus was feeling funny. He went to Marcia to ask what was going on. Marcia said:" I DON'T CARE!" and slammed the door. A couple of floors down, an elderly wizard was using the stairs because he was having a heart attack. So there was nothing to catch Septimus while he was falling to the ground below. Septimus was falling for aboot 5 minutes, which was weird considering that the wizard tower was only 21 floors. But then Septimus screamed: " I HAVE THE strongFLYTE CHARM/strong!" So Septimus slowly flew to safety. After he landed he said:" I still need to figure oot what is wrong with me" So he ran to palace to look for Silas./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCHAPTER 1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSPIT FYRE FEELS FUNNY/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Septimus awoke with a start. His dragon Spit Fyre had just puked all over Septimus' bed. "Oi' Spit Fyre, Whatcha do that for? It's all over me boots!" All of a sudden, Marcia came running down. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLABBING ABOOT?" Marcia said. "Oi' Marcia, well Spit Fy-" " I DON'T CARE!" and with that, Marcia ran down the stairs. "Oi' look at the time! I must get going to a picnic with Jenna!" Septimus said as he jumped out the window./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCHAPTER 2/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSEPTIMUS AND HIS BOOTS/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong /strong "Oi' Spit Fyre, come catch me you bloot!" But Spit Fyre, who had just puked could not fly to Septimus' aid. "Oi' Spit Fy-" *strongSPLASH* /strongSeptimus landed in the water, "Oi' Spit Fyre, Whatcha do that for? It's all over me boots!" "strongHMMMF"/strong Spit Fyre retorted. "Oi' You buggart!" " I strongBANISH /strongYOU!" And Spit Fyre as all Dragons know could not ever come back to the Castle after being banished, allowed himself to fall and die./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Sorry Jenna" Septimus said." I had to banish Spit Fyre." "DID HE DIE?" Septimus looked at her funny"Yeah?" OMGCAN'TWAITTILLITELLBEETLE!" Septimus slapped her,"No Jenna, This is no time for Tomfoolery" But right then, Jenna spilled her soup, all over Septimus. "Oi' Jenna, Whatcha do that for? It's all over me boots!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCHAPTER 3/strong /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSEPTIMUS' BIG CHANGE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" After the picnic, Septimus fainted. Jenna, not caring aboot her brother's well being, ran off to tell Beetle, who last week was put under an strongANNOYING SPELL /strongaboot what had just happened. "Oi' Jenna, Whatcha do that for? Septimus fainted all over hims boots!" Beetle said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Septimus woke up after his sleep. " Whoa, Jenna must've put an strongENLARGING CHARM /strongin that soup." An strongENLARGING CHARM/strong was the only explanation on why Septimus was so fat."And I'm Scottish too? Oh no, must have Marcia do a strongMAGYKAL TUMMY TUCK/strong on me." And Septimus ran off towards the Wizard Tower./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Septimus was feeling funny. He went to Marcia to ask what was going on. Marcia said:"I DON'T CARE!" and slammed the door. A couple of floors down, an elderly wizard was using the stairs. Because he was having a heart attack. Septimus was falling for aboot 5 minutes. Which was weird considering the Wizard Tower was only 21 floors. But then Septimus screamed:" I HAVE THEstrong FLYTE CHARM!"/strong So Septimus slowly flew down to safety. After he landed he said:" I still need to figure oot what is wrong with me!" And Septimus ran off toward the palace to look for Silas./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCHAPTER 4 /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSHREKTIMUS /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" While Septimus was running to the palace, his hands were turning green, for a split second he couldn't hear, but then he could but he was hearing everything differently. His ears were on the top of his head and taking on a strange shape. His teeth grew, HE grew. His entire SKIN turned green. "DAD...DAD... IT"S ME SHRE- SEPTIMUS!" Silas came running oot. "Septimus are you okay, what's happened?" " OH MY GOD!" Silas wasn't looking at his son Septimus anymore, he was looking at a big, green, Scottish, Ogre. "IT"S ALL OGRE NOW"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTHE END/strong /p 


End file.
